These Things Happen
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Harry is late for school and is still under the control of the Dursleys. What happens when he and Snape get into a car accident right outside of the school? (Alternate Universe)Sorry I suck at summaries.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **These Things Happen**

Harry was going at least 50 miles per hour. How else would he get to school on time? Lucky for him, there were barely any other cars on the road and he saw no police officers. If he was late to school one more time, they would have to call the Dursleys and that would only mean punishment. Every morning before Harry went to school, he had to complete some sort of mundane, labor inducing chore. There was really no need to scrub the shower grout every morning or mop the floors twice a day. Uncle Vernon just wanted to see him get up before the sun and sweat.

Harry attended Hogwarts School for the Extremely Gifted and Genius. His parents had went there too when they were his age. Harry's aunt Petunia was always calling him a freak when he brought home a new award or large packets of homework that had to be completed by the next day. Part of him believed that they were just jealous that their son Dudley had the same amount of brains as a rock. That would just be an insult to the rock though.

Back to Harry racing to school… This particular morning, Uncle Vernon had awakened Harry at the crack of dawn. His job today was to chop firewood in the backyard. The crazy part was that they didn't even have a fireplace or wood burning stove and it was nearly summer. He did his task anyway. There was no arguing with his uncle unless you wanted a right hook to the face. By the time Harry was done, it was 7:45. He had to be at school by 8:10. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He just grabbed his things and jumped into his cousin's car. Dudley was in a juvenile detention center for the next week and wouldn't even miss his car. Harry wasn't allowed to drive it, but he had no other way to get to school and had missed the bus. He would take his punishment when he got home.

Harry blew through blinking yellow lights and sped through stop signs. When he got to school, all the other cars were parked and most people were inside. It was 8:05. The good thing about being a senior at Hogwarts was that you and the teachers got to share a parking lot. Everyone else who drove had to park either on the street or blocks away. As Harry drove through the parking lot, he noticed that every single spot was taken. He drove up and down every row. Nothing. Just then, a delivery man evacuated his spot and drove away. Harry took that opportunity to speed into it. Suddenly, a black corvette sped out of nowhere for the same spot. There was nothing Harry could do to prevent the inevitable. Harry coming from the left and the black car coming from the right, they both cars slammed into each other with a sickening crunch. The airbag in the steering wheel inflated. Harry hit his face on it, knocking his glasses askew. He was dazed , but okay.

Shakily, Harry climbed out of the car to access the damage. His front end would need a little bit of fixing and there was no way he could hide this from the Dursleys. Harry ran his hands through his hair. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him. The corvette was worse off. The hood was crunched up near the windshield. Pieces of the bumper littered the area around them. A man climbed out of the driver seat, fuming. The second Harry caught sight of the greasy black hair and black vest, he knew exactly who this was. It was Professor Snape. He was in his forties, had shoulder length greasy black hair, wore black slacks, a white shirt and a black vest every day, and was in a perpetual bad mood. Every student knew not to get on his bad side. That was kind of impossible considering that he had no good side. He was the resident Chemistry and Physics teacher and only seemed to have a soft spot for those few who took his class as a major. Harry was not one of those students. If anything, Snape would hate him the most. When his dad was in school, him and his friends had bullied Snape to no end and he still held the grudge.

Professor Snape walked around the front of his car, when he saw Harry he just about flipped," MR. POTTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS CAR COST ME! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…."

"You have half a mind to what, give me another detention? There aren't enough days left in the school year for another detention. This is not all my fault. Do you know what my family is going to do to me? This isn't even my car!"

"I know exactly what your family will do! They will spoil you to like they always have and buy you a new car. They will sue me for all I'm worth for hurting their poor little Harry!"  
"You don't even know me. That is the last thing they will do! I'm sorry about your car, but if you had been going slower, you would have been able to stop! I'm late for class because of you. They are probably calling my uncle right now!"

"You're late for class? You're late for class! I'm a teacher. I should be teaching right now you incompetent fool!"

The front doors of the school opened. Out came the headmaster of the school and Harry's homeroom teacher, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Both of you! Stop your bickering this instant. We can hear you through the windows," McGonagall said.

"I would ask what the problem is here, but I can clearly see it. So, I will ask _how_ this happened." Dumbledore nodded his head and looked at both of them. Harry couldn't help noticing the twinkle in his eyes.

Both guys began yelling at the same time and pointing fingers. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other and sighed.

Dumbledore held up his hand and all the commotion stopped, "Why don't you both come to my office for tea and we can discuss what happened together and in an orderly fashion."

"What about my car!" Snape fumed.

"That will be taken care of. These things happen," McGonagall smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
